Fate of the Walking Dead
by passion assassin
Summary: I have been waiting for this opportunity. To leave Hell and return to the World of the Living. To kill the insolent halfbreed inuyoukai. Inuyasha. kikyo's P.O.V. of everything that has happened to her since death


Hey! This is sesshy's ONLY lover and this is my fifth fanfic, but I haven't typed up the third and fourth fanfics; they have yet to be completed. Please keep in mind that I have only been writing for a few months on fanfiction and I am not very good at writing fanfics yet. I hope you enjoy it anyways, happy reading!

Eternal darkness. I was alone in black darkness. Nothing to see, nothing to do. I had decided to meditate. It increased my powers and so, I meditated every day. There were seven hells, and I was in the Hell of Darkness. I had learned about the Seven Hells long ago. Everyone always thought Hell an endless pit of lava, eternally burning all in its depths after death. How foolish.

I do not know how long I was in there, nor how much time had passed in the World of Living.

I was rather surprised, a few years later, when a glowing sphere appeared at my heart and drifted out. I saw my body for the first time in decades. My appearance, more than body, I should say. I had no body- I was a transparent mass, but otherwise looking as I would have before my death.

It was not long before another ball of light ignited and floated out of where my heart would have been. _Ah, I understand._ I thought to myself. I observed carefully, as I would not have much time to experience this. These glowing objects were my soul, stronger than others, being a miko.

One of the spheres were larger than the others. I recognized this as the part of my soul that was my knowledge. Every soul consisted of four parts- Love, Friendship, Knowledge, and Courage.

(A/N: It was in the InuYasha book series, and I don't think I wrote that right...I don't currently have the book OR DVD…sorry…)

All four portions of the heart must be balanced perfectly, in order to be strong as Modoriko, the miko who created the Shikon No Tama, which merged into my heart beside my soul while I entered Hell.

The first orb was knowledge, the strongest of my four traits. The second was courage, I almost as fearless as I was knowledgeable. I narrowed my eyes as a smaller portion of my soul, friendship, emerged. I had never felt a need to befriend others-it would only cause pain and betrayal-only children. A medium-sized, pink circle soared out. It was the last, most tainted piece of my soul. _Love. _A complete waste of time. _This had better end soon. _I thought. I did not want to remember the cause of my death, yet I knew that I always would. The pink was _tainted_ with black, from the half-demon's betrayal. _I _will_ get my revenge, _I swore silently. _I will take you to the depths of hell, no matter what I must do._

"Heh," I watched as my soul disappeared. I lowered my head so my face was shielding my eyes. "I see that my soul has moved on. I wonder if my reincarnation will encounter the half-breed? She will be miko for certain, I know she will. When I return to the Other World, I will kill her. The love in my soul was still pink, she has inherited my feelings toward him. I will kill them both when I return. His life belongs to me, my feelings toward him do not make a difference. He caused my death, and he will die with me."

a few years later

in the World of the Living

Kagome's P.O.V.

_Oh, what _is_ this stuff? It smells PUTRID! Oooooh, I think I'm gonna be sick! Huh?! I can't move! Waita 'sec, doesn't this mean I can't throw up? COOL!! Wait, oh my gosh, what am I thinking?! I'm in Feudal Japan, paralyzed in smelly green liquid, feeling sick and can't let it out, a crazy old witch is staring at me and mumbling and says she needs me to resurrect Kikyo! INUYASHA!! Oh no, my voice won't work!!"_

I saw Inuyasha. His eyes were HUGE. Geez, what was his problem? Couldn't he see that I was going crazy and paralyzed in disgusting green stuff? I tried my best to see what he was looking at. I saw another person. She seemed really weak, like part of her was missing. Then, I noticed her face. She looked like a prettier, older version of me! Oh no. Waita 'sec, _I _look like _her..._ Her eyes were much more beautiful than mine, even though I don't want to admit it. Mine were a lot wider, while hers was much, much narrower, part of her beauty. My eyes aren't exactly what you'd call beautiful, but I get a lot of compliments that they are cute. Oh well, that's fine with me. Her skin was much paler, I guess fair skin was considered pretty in this era. She was wearing priestess's clothing, and had longer, smoother hair. Hang on...priestess…looks like me…can this be…Kikyo?


End file.
